The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and more particularly relates to an improved swimming exercise and training apparatus which can provide a strength and endurance workout while simulating movement of a person swimming in water.
Sports trainers and sport physiologists agree that performing an actual exercise is the most beneficial way to train and exercise.
Swimming is one of the most efficient forms of exercise since it involves almost all the body muscle groups and is one of the safest forms of exercise as it creates the least impact on the body.
Swimming exercises also provide a highly aerobic and cardiovascular regime to a person while minimizing risk of injuries that are more common in other forms of exercises like running or jumping or weight lifting.
Swimming exercise and training apparatus are described in prior art as represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,513 issued on October 1992 to Mitchell P. Reeves and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,363 issued on May 1989 to Robert J. Kennedy and various U.S. patents refered to in these patents.
The prior art swimming and training apparatus enable the user to approximate the kick movement of the legs and the stroke movement of the arms and the side to side roll of the body however, they fail to provide an arrangement that would enable the user to at least approximate the dolphin like motion of the body that occurs during the butterfly stroke swimming style.
Also the leg motion is limited to a straight up and down vertical plane. The present invention object is to provide an improved swimming and training apparatus enabling the user to simulate the dolphin like motion, the side to side rolling motion, and the movement of the legs in several directions with correspondence to the roll of the body.
The present invention also provides means to adjust the resistance of each lever independently and also provide resistance throughout the whole motion.